Walks in the Garden
by atypical-swan
Summary: Outtakes, oneshots, and bits and pieces from Show Me A Garden
1. A Wank in the Garden

This was originally going to be a oneshot for the "**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest. **But, upon review of the contest regs, I don't think it fits, since it's not totally stand alone within the universe. So, lucky readers, you get it on it's own.

I plan on adding to this occasionally, but I can't say it'll be regular. I have a few things in mind that I'll be poking at, and feel free to PM me if there's something you'd like to see.

Thanks as always to Naelany for her beta-tastic skills.

**Disclaimer: Recognizable characters and places do not belong to me. I'm merely playing in S. Meyer's sandbox. I promise to put everything back when I'm finished. **

* * *

**A Wank in the Garden  
**

_Jasper was content with the pace their relationship was developing, physically and emotionally. He was beginning to figure out Edward's mood swings, though there hadn't been anything as severe as the week after the incident with James. They hadn't gone much further than kissing and Jasper was okay with that, though more often than not after their morning workouts, Jasper had a whole different kind of workout in the shower. He was a healthy man, and Edward was gorgeous when he was flushed and sweaty from his workouts, and Jasper often couldn't help imagining Edward flushed and sweaty from other exertions._

-from chapter 10

Jasper hung on the edge of the pool, pushing his goggles up on his forehead as he caught his breath. He'd done a hard work out in the pool after his run, and about halfway through his laps he'd felt another presence in the pool. He recognized Edward through the water, and they both continued with their paces.

He watched as Edward pulled himself from the pool, nearly feeling all the blood in his body rushing south. Water sluiced down Edward's body, revealing his flat (not cut) abs and the trail of rusted brown hair that disappeared into the waistband of his snug fitting and practical swim shorts. Jasper watched, unashamed and captivated as Edward dried his hair, the muscles in his arms flexing as he moved, his back rippling as he limped awkwardly to the bench where he'd left his cane, the scar from the surgery a slight pink color against Edward's otherwise pale skin.

"Coming, Jasper?" Edward called as he stamped into his trainers.

"Fuck," Jasper muttered. If possible, he grew even harder in his shorts. "Yeah, I'll meet you at breakfast," He called back, deciding he needed a couple more laps in the cool water before he attempted to make it back to the dorm. It had been a week since their date in Port Angeles, and other than a few kisses, they'd not made further physical progress in their relationship, though Jasper was beginning to feel like a teenager all over again with as often as he found himself half-hard around the other man. Seeing Edward haul himself out of the pool, dripping, hadn't done much to help that.

He slipped back into his sweats after drying off just enough to not get chilled outside, letting his goggles hang around his neck. He made his way back to the dorm as quickly as he could with the jock cutting off the hard on that wanted out of the damp confines of Jasper's clothing. He locked his bedroom door behind him and began stripping out of his clothes, leaving them in a trail between his door and the bathroom. He shivered as the air circulated over his damp skin in the tiled bathroom, the floor cold against his bare feet.

Normally he shaved while the shower warmed up, but he had higher priorities that morning. Once the taps were on and the water flowed, Jasper closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to the image of Edward climbing from the pool. As his eyes roamed over the contours of Edward's body in his imagination, Jasper's right hand went to his cock, his thumb sliding along the underside with a rough scrape of his stubby nail, his fingers curled around, providing the friction his body craved.

In his mind's eye he was watching Edward's muscles flex and relax as he limped on the pool deck, his swim shorts showing off his perfect ass and leaving little to the imagination. Despite the injuries Edward had incurred, his legs were well toned, and not overly hairy.

Back in the bathroom, Jasper's thumb circled the head of his dick before stroking back down, his breath hitching in his throat. The bathroom was beginning to fill with steam, and Jasper stepped into the bathtub, pulling the curtain closed, sighing as he relaxed under the hot water.

He began to stroke himself in earnest, visualizing himself climbing out of the pool and easily catching up with Edward, who'd lingered at the bench where their towels were draped. Without a word, Jasper tugged Edward to him and kissed him deeply, one hand on the back of Edward's neck, the other at his hip, his fingers creeping into his swim shorts. Jasper's groan echoed off the tiles in the bathroom, as he palmed himself as he was pressing into Edward in his head.

The fingers around his cock became Edward's as the vision in Jasper's mind changed. He'd divested Edward of his shorts and they were in a secluded area of the staff/faculty locker room. Edward had shoved Jasper's shorts around his knees, and they had each other in hand, a quick rough hand job enough to break some of the tension between them.

"Fuck," Jasper muttered as his own hand sped up under the spray of hot water. His grip tightened and shifted, the pad of his thumb taking over for his nail, trading one kind of roughness for another. His skin grew damp with perspiration that the shower was washing away, his left hand finding the wall for stability as his/Edward's hand gave a twist at the base of his cock before sliding back up again with another sweep of his thumb over the head, spreading the bead of precum only to have it washed away.

His fantasy dissolved as Jasper gave himself over to the sensation. He could have taken more time, but he wasn't in the mood as he drove himself higher and faster. Jasper knew what his body wanted and he obliged, a flick of his wrist, a sweep of his thumb bringing him closer to his goal. It didn't take long, a few more strokes and he groaned with the force of his release, the evidence washed neatly away even before he'd finished coaxing the last of his orgasm from his body.

Jasper remained standing on slightly shaky legs as he finished his shower, washing his hair and lathering up with a body wash that smelled slightly sweet, but not girly. He couldn't stand the smell of most of the things marketed for men. With a towel wrapped around his waist and the fart-fan in the bathroom trying to draw the humidity from the air, Jasper wiped the mirror clean and proceeded to shave and brush his teeth. He was fair enough that a days' growth of beard didn't show too much, but having been required to be clean shaven for the Marine's, it had become routine to shave every day, and he hadn't seen fit to break it.

Cleaned up to his satisfaction, Jasper returned to his room to dress for the day. It was Friday, and since he and Edward were both on call for the weekend, they didn't have any plans to leave campus, so Jasper elected for the 'casual Friday' approved Forks Academy polo shirt with a long-sleeved t-shirt underneath, over jeans. After a moments' consideration, he pulled a pair of long socks from his drawer and tugged his boots on under his jeans; they were comfortable and well worn, but waterproof, and after the look Edward gave him on their date the previous week, he felt like messing with him a little bit.

Jasper made sure he had everything he needed for the day, shrugged into his jacket and shouldered his messenger bag before scooping his keys and i.d. card from the table. It had started drizzling since he'd left the gym, so he fished his umbrella from the bag and set off for the dining hall.

He grabbed a tray when he reached the cafeteria and started loading up his breakfast. He'd found if he ate a big enough breakfast, he could grab something from the line on his prep period and it would keep until he was ready for lunch later in the afternoon, which kept him from getting too cranky, especially on the days he had office hours until 6:30. And unfortunately, his students actually took advantage of his open office. Jasper filled a bowl with oatmeal and topped it with a bit of brown sugar and raisins, asked the server behind the line for some scrambled eggs and two slices of bacon and thanked her with a bright smile (he was in a pretty good mood), and picked up a cup of fresh fruit. Coffee and milk rounded out his selections, and after he presented his card to the cashier, wound his way through the tables toward the area where the group usually sat.

"Mornin' ladies," he greeted Alice and Bella, who, as usual, were already seated and about halfway through their meal as they chatted quietly. Jasper slid into the chair next to Bella, leaving Alice across from them.

"Good morning," Bella said softly with a small smile. She was looking better, less haunted. It had been two weeks since the confrontation with James, and she was slowly beginning to come back to them. After a week of gentle coaching from Alice and Rosalie, she was eating again, smaller meals throughout the day to get her energy back up without making her sick. They were all just trying to be there and supportive, helping to repair the damage to her self-esteem that James had done, and convince her that she wasn't alone.

Jasper continued to keep his eyes open for any trace of the detective on campus, and so far, he hadn't seen a sign of him. He knew it was too much to hope for that he'd decided to leave Bella alone for good, but Jasper figured he had to be smart enough to not come around on campus; for that reason, Bella hardly went anywhere off campus alone.

"Hi, Jasper!" Alice greeted him cheerfully. She studied him carefully for a moment, and her grin turned slightly wicked. "Someone had a good morning," she teased.

"Mm," Jasper hummed, noncommittal. "I had a good workout," he answered, reaching for his coffee. Both of those girls saw way more than they should.

"Really?" Alice drawled, stabbing at a piece of melon in her cup. "What was it today?"

Bella giggled softly next to Jasper.

"Went for a run and a swim. Guess I'm still riding high on those endorphins," he said casually. It wasn't far from the truth, but between that and the relaxation brought on by the self-induced orgasm he'd had not quite an hour before, he was feeling pretty good. He stirred a bit of milk into his oatmeal and Bella passed him the salt, pepper, and hot sauce for his eggs. "Thanks, Bells."

Alice looked at him like she didn't believe him for a second, and Jasper just stared back at her, not giving any ground as he began to eat his breakfast. Alice finally broke off the staring contest with a huffed 'Fine,' and Jasper laughed softly. She hated not knowing everything.

"Any plans for the weekend?" Bella asked quietly as Jasper tucked into his breakfast.

He shook his head as he swallowed a mouthful of eggs. "We're both on call, so I think we're sticking around, except for dinner tomorrow night," he explained. "I don't want to be too far away in case something happens." They were allowed to leave campus while on call, but Jasper had never taken the liberty, at any of the schools he'd worked at. It felt too much like tempting fate. "You?" he asked her.

"No," she replied, sitting back in her chair with her tea. "Papers to grade," she said on a sigh. But she smiled. "I'm looking forward to the quiet weekend, actually," she said. "I need some time for myself."

"Good for you, Bella," Alice said from across the table, while Jasper just draped his arm over the back of her chair and hugged her slightly.

"What's Bella done that's good for her?" Emmett asked, sliding into the seat next to Alice, Rosalie at his other side.

"Planning a quiet weekend for herself," Alice explained, filching a piece of bacon from her cousin's tray.

"Oh, we should go to Port Angeles and go to the spa," Rosalie said, pulling the top from her container of yogurt. "A massage and a facial would be just the thing. I'm sure Felix could get us in tomorrow, and we'd be back in time for dinner?" she suggested.

Alice bounced a little in her chair. "Come on, Bella, whatdya say?" Alice smiled brightly, clearly excited about the idea.

Bella shrugged. "Let me think about it, okay? I do have a lot of papers to grade this weekend, and I'd rather not do them all on Sunday."

Rose shrugged and nodded. "Sure. Let me know by dinner though, so I can call."

"Mm," Bella agreed, finishing her tea. "I'll be back," she said, smiling at Jasper when he held her chair for her as she rose.

"Good morning." Edward's voice was low and velvety in Jasper's ear as he took the seat on Jasper's left.

Jasper turned to face him, and there was something in his eyes that made Jasper smile; a bit of mirth and sparkle that he'd not seen from him before. "Good morning," he returned.

"You know, Eddie, you have the same look on your face as Jasper did when he sat down," Alice said thoughtfully.

Jasper choked on his coffee as his pants grew tighter, an image of Edward jacking off in the shower popping into his head. Edward clapped him on the back, a concerned look on his face as Jasper reached for his napkin to wipe up what had spilled. He coughed and accepted the water Edward slid over to him.

"Alright?" Edward asked, looking worried.

Jasper nodded. "Yup. Fine," he all but squeaked, coughing and clearing his throat. Alice looked at him like he was crazy for a moment before her eyes widened and her frown turned into a wicked grin. Damn tiny woman was too perceptive for her own good.

"Did you two 'work out' together this morning?" she asked. Jasper could practically see the quotation marks in the air.

Edward rolled his eyes and shifted in his chair, drawing his tray closer as he began to eat. "We swam laps in the same pool, Alice," he said, sounding exasperated.

Jasper coughed again, trying to think of anything that would remove the deliciously tempting images from his mind. He'd thought the fantasy in the shower would have gotten it out of his mind for the day and leave him able to focus, but he was clearly wrong. The vision of Edward lifting himself from the pool replayed itself and he barely fought down a groan as his body responded. He tried to shift in his chair to adjust himself, but he could practically feel Alice's eyes burning into his skull and he could really do without having Emmett involved with anything.

"Jasper, are you alright? You look flushed?" Bella observed as she returned with a fresh cup of tea. Her cool hand brushed over his cheek before she sat in the chair he'd pulled out.

"Fine," he said with a nod and a grin, glad for the table concealing his lap from view as he pushed her chair back in for her slightly. His face was hot with a mix of embarrassment and arousal and it'd been ages since he'd wanted to hide under a table.

Edward shot him a look, and Jasper was never so thankful for a change in conversation as when Emmett started talking about how excited he was for the football game that night. Jasper focused on his breakfast and tried to ignore the heat of Edward's thigh brushing against his own under the table. He was relieved when he glanced up and saw the time, able to make an excuse that would allow him to escape and get himself together again before classes started.

The cool weather helped bring down the heat in his face as Jasper stepped outside and quickly crossed campus to the humanities building. He avoided the elevator and took the stairs to his office, dropped off his bag and ducked into the faculty wash room down the hall.

Christ, he felt like a teenager. He splashed cold water on his face and started listing Civil War battles in his head to refocus his attentions. Slowly he calmed, his jeans feeling less restrictive and the heat fading from his face and chest as his arousal diminished and he began to feel more like the thirty year old professor he was instead of the seventeen year old kid he was feeling like.

Jasper wasn't sure where it had all come from. It wasn't the first time he'd masturbated in the shower to images of Edward. He guessed it was having the suspicion that Edward had done the same that had him pitching a tent like an awkward teenager with the thought of the other man touching himself.

He put an end to that line of thinking before he found himself back in the position he'd been in in the cafeteria. Jasper resolutely pushed the thoughts away, washed his hands and stalked back to his office, determined to not think about it for the rest of the day, digging out his lesson plans instead for a quick review before classes began.

The day passed quickly for a Friday, and Jasper succeeded in keeping his thoughts wrangled throughout the class day. Even during his empty prep period he'd managed to keep his attention firmly focused on work, ignoring the messages in his email from Alice and Edward, and the teasing looks he'd gotten from Bella.

At 5:45, Jasper found himself back in the dining hall, trying to find something that looked appetizing for dinner when a warm hand brushed against his lower back, the fingers lingering for a moment longer than necessary. He recognized the scent of Edward's soap. Neither of them said anything as they found their dinner (Jasper choosing a burger from the grill, Edward getting chicken strips, both with tater tots). Jasper doctored his burger with toppings and followed Edward out to the hall to find seats with the others.

Jasper inwardly groaned as he caught Alice's mischievous look. He was tired from having kept everything bottled up all day and he wasn't in the mood for dealing with her teasing. His students had been cranky, mid-semester burnout quickly approaching, and really, all he wanted was food in his stomach and a quiet evening, preferably with Edward and no distractions.

"Alice," Edward said in a low voice. "Drop it," he said with a hint of menace.

"But-" she protested, a pout forming on her lips.

"Alice, you promised me," he reminded her. "You too, Bella."

Jasper looked up from his plate, confused, as he glanced between the three of them (Emmett and Rosalie had already left for the away game and missed dinner).

Bella nodded, smiling softly.

Alice sighed. "Fine," she said grumpily, stabbing her fork into her mashed potatoes. She grumbled something Jasper didn't quite catch, and he looked at Edward when he felt a hand on Jasper's thigh.

He smiled softly as Edward's wink and relaxed as Edward and Bella steered the conversation into a neutral topic. He should have known Edward had his back.

* * *

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:  
www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

**If there's anything you'd like to see as a one-shot, outtake, or whatever, PM me. I'll add it to the list. ^_^  
**


	2. Life in the Garden Teenage Tony

This is a little bonus outtake to go along with the FGB piece that Ainsley_Haynes requested, though they're not directly linked, other than both being part of the Garden universe.

Thanks as always to Naelany for the fantastic beta work.

* * *

Sept. 2032, Forks, Washington

Edward looked up from his desk at the slam of the front door. It was just past seven, and he didn't expect Bella home for an hour or so yet, which meant that it could only be one person who'd let himself into the house.

"Dadsper! Dadward!"

Edward rolled his eyes and Jasper chuckled from his desk under the window. "In the office," Jasper called back, and the thunderous sounds of their teenage son carried down the hall. Anthony, who only barely tolerated being called Tony anymore, let alone Ant, was a month shy of seventeen and a sixth year student (junior) at Forks Academy. There'd been a college recruitment fair at the Academy that day, and apparently Anthony had decided he couldn't wait until the weekend (or even lunch the next day) to see them. He'd had the choice of living at home or staying in the dorms, and he'd elected to stay in the dorms, rooming with his cousin Sam, since he would be able to see his parents every day. Once he'd gotten his license when he turned sixteen, he came and went to the house as he wanted, but largely stayed on campus during the week.

"Hey," Tony announced himself, dropping his backpack and flopping onto the worn couch under the bookshelves in the office. "Where's mom?"

"Yearbook meeting," Edward answered as Jasper closed his book and spun in his chair to face Anthony. "Speaking of, shouldn't you be studying or something? Or practicing for all those auditions you made us gather information for?" Edward asked pointedly.

"Yeah, yeah," Tony said with a wave of his hand. "I wanted to talk to you and Dadsper," he said.

"About what?" Jasper asked, unbothered by the nicknames Anthony had bestowed upon them when he was about ten.

"I thought about something at the recruitment fair today," he started, rubbing his hands idly on his jeans. "Did you go?"

Jasper shook his head and Edward answered "No, why?"

"Okay, so, you know that I've been thinking about going to medical school after college, like Grandpa Carlisle, and Bree, right?"

Edward nodded slowly, as did Jasper, and Edward could see his confusion echoed on Jasper's face.

"What would you say if I took a bit of a detour before college?" Tony asked quietly.

"What kind of detour, and how long are we talking?" Jasper asked.

Tony unzipped his backpack and pulled out a brochure, which he handed to Edward. "I want to audition for the Marine Corps Band," he said plainly. "I kind of spoke with a recruiter today, and I have an appointment for next week to get some more answers," he said in a rush. "I want to find out about going in straight from the academy or if I should go to college and do ROTC first, and they're going to help me sort this out."

Edward was unsurprised at the revelation that Tony wanted to do something with music; he was an incredibly talented trumpet player, and Edward didn't say that just because Tony was his son. He'd taken second at All-State two years ago, and first the year before. He was poised to take it again in the spring.

"Why don't you want to talk to your mom about this yet?" Jasper asked quietly, his expression mostly blank.

Anthony grinned, an expression Edward often saw in the mirror. "Yeah, well..." he ran his hand through his hair."I wanted to get your sense on things before I caused her to freak out," he confessed sheepishly.

"Good plan," Edward muttered, earning him a snort from Jasper. Edward looked down at the glossy flier in his hands, turning it and skimming over it before passing it to Jasper, who he assumed had far fewer questions than Edward.

"Are you sure this is something you want to do, son?" Jasper asked. "It's a large commitment, though a noble one. You're going to have to make sure this is what you want to do, and that you're not doing it just to follow in the footsteps of your old men," he said with a smile.

Tony nodded. "It's a bit of both. You were a Marine, and Dadward was a professional musician. I see a chance here to do both before or after college and medical school. I want to make a difference in more ways than one, dads. That's why I wanted to talk to you first. So I can have backup when I tell her I want to go into the service after I speak to the recruiter next week. I'm pretty sure she's going to object."

"Maybe not," Jasper answered. "Her father was a police chief, after all."

Anthony nodded. "Yeah. Maybe." He looked unsure.

"Come on, kid," Edward said, reaching for his cane and rising. "Let's raid the freezer and talk this over so you can get back to campus before quiet hours."

Jasper laughed softly; Anthony had inherited, amongst other traits from Edward, his sweet tooth. They made their way to the kitchen and Jasper pulled down 2 bowls and a glass, while Anthony grabbed spoons and the ice cream scoop. Edward dug out the ice cream that was always in the freezer. While Edward and Anthony dished up huge bowls of strawberry and vanilla ice cream, Jasper scooped a small amount of ice cream into a glass and poured a bottle of root beer over the top for his treat as they sat around the dining room table.

They talked over their evening snack, discussing Tony's options for the future. Jasper was proud of him for considering the military, even if not in a combat unit, because it had been something that every male in his family had done, even if Jasper's own service had been cut short. Edward himself was ambivalent, but held back his own feelings until after Tony had raided the fridge and made a couple of sandwiches to take back with him to campus before Bella returned. Jasper was quiet as he rinsed their dishes, but took Edward's hand and led him into the living room, where they reclined on the couch together.

"What are you thinking?" Jasper asked quietly, his fingers lightly running through Edward's short hair, the grey strands slowly starting to overtake his natural bronze.

"I don't know," Edward admitted. "I'm proud of him for looking into doing something bigger than himself, but part of me is worried. He may go in as a musician, but it's still the military, y'know?" he asked rhetorically. "I know you've got a different perspective on it than I do, having already been there, but it's a huge decision."

Jasper nodded. "It is. But it's his to make," he reminded Edward.

"I know," Edward said on a sigh. "And I'm worried that Bella may not take it as well as you think," he said lightly.

"The President's Own is a non-combative unit," Jasper said softly. "And, I know he's brilliant, but there's always a chance he won't get in. That's when you can freak out, if he decides to enlist in a regular unit." He bent and kissed Edward softly.

"Yeah, you've got a point," Edward agreed, but he knew, somehow instinctively, that if Tony went after it, he'd get it. He was too stubborn not to, just like his mama.

Just after he had the thought, the front door opened and Bella strolled through, dropping her bag on the floor near the table where they left their keys and kicked her shoes off with a happy sounding sigh. "Hi," she said, smiling softly. "You look comfy."

Edward held a hand out to her in invitation and she joined them on the couch with a quiet groan, snuggling up to Edward's chest after leaning over him to give Jasper a kiss of greeting. "This is the last year I do yearbook," she said with a sigh, stretching her toes.

"Yeah, that's what you said last year, love," Edward teased. Her hair had finally started to grey, and she left the strands in without attempting to cover them, claiming they made her look more distinguished. They'd celebrated her forty-ninth birthday only a couple of weeks before, and she didn't look a day over thirty-five.

"Well, next year I'll actually mean it. Once Tony graduates, I think I'll finally be able to let myself let go of some of those activities the two of you abandoned as soon as you could," she teased.

"Hey! I kept teaching a full load, unlike you, Ms. Higginbotham, who went to half days so you could stay home with said kid and write," Jasper teased.

"While I had students dragging me all over the world on tours," Edward added. Since taking over the instrumental side of the department all those years ago, Edward had had the privelge of taking his bands to Carnegie Hall, China, and Germany, as well as all over the west coast on various tours. The music department had proved to be a huge draw for perspective students, and so the band often toured the northwest as part of a recruitment effort throughout the years.

"Oh, poor yous," Bella mocked, laughing. "Ugh, I want out of these clothes," she muttered, struggling to get out of Edward's embrace.

"I can help you with that," Edward leered, putting aside his concerns about Tony's choices for the moment. They'd have plenty of time to talk it over after he met with the recruiter and had more information.

Bella smacked his chest lightly and he let her go. "Behave," she warned, a twinkle in her eye.

"But that's no fun," Edward whined. Bella kissed him to shut him up, and he returned it, briefly.

"Did you get dinner, darlin, or can I warm something up for you?" Jasper asked as Bella slid from the couch to her feet.

"I grabbed something at the dining hall," she answered. She leaned in to kiss them each softly. "I'm going to change. Did we hear from Carlisle and Esme today?" she called as she made her way down the hall to their bedroom.

"Mom emailed," Edward called back. "They made port in Aruba today."

Bella's voice was muffled and Edward rolled his eyes as Jasper laughed softly. She did that do them all the time. Edward waited until she came back into the room to ask her what she'd said.

"I _said_," she said with a huff, "that it sounds like they're having fun."

"They are," Edward said. "And you don't have to get huffy. You know I can't hear you from back there."

She grumbled as she curled up in the armchair next to the couch, reaching for the basket of knitting and crochet that she and Jasper shared while they watched TV in the evenings. "You used to."

"Forgive him, darlin', he's getting old," Jasper said gently, teasing them both even as he remained, as usual, the peacekeeper between them.

Edward turned and shot Jasper a look, which earned him a soft kiss before he went for the remote. Edward flipped through the guide until he found the programs they normally watched, and relaxed against Jasper, tucking himself up against his side on the couch.

They spent the rest of the evening quietly watching TV, talking during commercials and catching up with each other. After the early news, they spread the yoga mats out and went through the twenty minute routine that had been their habit over the past twenty odd years. They switched up the DVDs regularly so they didn't get bored. When they finished, Jasper cleaned up while Edward and Bella headed for the bedroom. Edward changed for bed while Bella took her turn in the bathroom, and they bumped elbows at the sink while brushing their teeth. Jasper joined them a few minutes later, and it wasn't long before they were positioned in bed, each of them with a book, the late news playing softly on the TV mounted against the wall as they waited for the late-night show to start so they could catch the monologue before bed.

As the news replayed, Edward found himself thinking again of his son's choices and decision, and decided that no matter what, he'd support him. Edward knew that he, Jasper, and Bella hadn't raised him to be a fortune and fame seeker, and much like Jasper had said in his first commencement speech at Forks Academy, he wouldn't go into it seeking to be a hero. His boy was already a leader, having completed his Eagle Scout over the summer, and Edward knew he'd do well, whatever he decided. His little boy wasn't so little anymore, and Edward knew that he'd need to start making those decisions for himself.

He switched the TV off a few minutes before midnight, and he snuggled down with his partners for the night, softly spoken good nights and "I love you"s passing between them as they each drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Please check my profile for links to other outtakes for FGB winners. There's still one more to come.


End file.
